Accidentally In Love
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome wasn't supposed to be there, it was an accident, a complete accident, so why was she here...why her...why was it always her? Why him...he was evil...she was pure...it would never work out...would it?
1. Chapter 1

**Accidentally In Love**

_**Summary: Kagome wasn't supposed to be there, it was an accident, a complete accident, so why was she here...why her...why was it always her? Why him...he was evil...she was pure...it would never work out...would it?**_

_**Anime: InuYasha/Harry Potter**_

_**Main Couple: Kagome/Salazar Slytherin**_

_**Genre: Romance / Adventure**_

_**Rated: M (Mild Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**_

**-x-x-x-**

"_Love...Heartbreak...is there a difference?"_

_Those moments when you unknowingly give your heart to the one you love._

Death surrounded a young girl who sat, staring...at the blood battered field, a war zone, no...a massacre had taken place...this was murder, not war...they never had a chance.

_The feeling of butterflies in the very pit of your stomach when they ease into your mind._

If she would have seen this...known that this was what would come...she could have, would have...no...There was nothing she could have or would have done...she was so useless...

_The smile which graces upon the world, reaching your eyes when they are near._

In your hands the means, in your heart the will...that was what _he'd_ said. Who was _he_ you ask? Sesshoumaru, her Lord, the man who had saved her, why...

_The special glow you cast for all to see, which brightens with their gentle touch._

It should have been InuYasha who had saved her, but his older brother had, where was InuYasha, why hadn't he done what he had promised a long time ago to do.

_The warmth and protection you snuggle closer to in their arms._

He had told her that he would protect her, made her trust him, and had even stolen her heart..._knowingly_...He knew she loved him, but his words were lies, all of them!

_The places you lay memories; as you share every moment together._

Sesshoumaru had come to her saving, had taken her around the waist and taken her away when danger had loomed so close. Naraku had been near enough to take her life, and ready to do so...but Sesshoumaru had torn through his arm as he had extended it, causing Naraku to flee to safety for the time.

_The all out joy you give one another to make sure you are pleased evenly._

Kagome stared down at the hand she held, gripping it tightly, the claws of the hand were glistened with blood that had splattered across the dead and living...the living being her and Naraku...they were all that were left.

_The nights you laugh as random things, just to see a smile._

He stood staring down at her, his tentacles moving in tantalizing dances of their own, his eyes not leaving her as he retracted the tentacle from Sesshoumaru's neck...tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she raised her free hand and closed the lifeless gold eyes of the one who had lost his life to protect hers.

_The days you could watch TV, not speaking a word; yet the comfort of the other is near._

InuYasha lay off to the side; though...she didn't care...he had turned against them...to save the dead clay miko. Kagome had tried to reason with him, but Kikyou had called out that his loyalty and love had always been with her and he had not denied it. They had been killed by their own foolishness, trusting Naraku.

_The holidays you brand with a toast of wine, over candle light._

Love...Betrayal...was there a difference? She was sure there was, but really, she couldn't think of any...but...she could think of names. Love...Sesshoumaru...Betrayal...InuYasha...now, while they may have been half-brothers, and looked similar, that was where they drew the line, because neither were anything like one another.

_The three words you utter occasionally, making time stand still._

InuYasha had been so lost and scatterbrained, he couldn't see what was wrong with what he was doing, he couldn't break away from his past and fight for his future, he longed for his past love, while fighting for his present crush...and in the end...he threw everything away for the past love who no longer felt anything but hatred and distrust for him...in the end...he let down his friends and his family.

_To never feeling alone because one heart beats for the other._

Sesshoumaru on the other hand...he had made them all proud, he had started off trying to kill them, but Kagome soon realized that if he had _truly_ wanted to kill them...well, she wouldn't be breathing, that was for sure. A part of his heart had been stolen by the innocence of a little girl, Rin, and he had started to give the other part of his heart to a Damsel who had constantly found herself in Distress. She had unknowingly started to fall for him as well...her heart no longer called to InuYasha...but Sesshoumaru...and now...he was dead.

_The time when tears only fall when forever is placed on a finger._

Sango...Kouga...and Ayame had been the first to meet their ends, with Shippou and Rin following close behind in their endeavors to save the village. Miroku was next in his distracted trance as he had gazed upon Sango's unmoving form, then Kikyou and InuYasha, the two who had started open fire on the village to save their own necks, only for Sesshoumaru to take their lives before losing his to Naraku in his attempt to save hers.

_The dreams you share; to bid a future that harness true love._

"This is your fault..." A dark laugh tore through her thoughts. "Had you just given over the shards that you possess-"

"What?" Kagome interrupted him. "You would have let us live?" She scoffed, looking up coldly at the man who was still wise enough to keep his distance from the Miko. She looked back down, and leaned forward, the final words before the start of this war, whispered to her by Sesshoumaru, echoed in her ears as she placed a small kiss on his lips, cold...

'_Live...miko...and not that not all of us were as foolish...to throw our love for you away...you are loved...Miko...this Sesshoumaru...I love you...your flourishing heart...it grows larger and gives to all. Remember, that no one can hurt you, can come close to you...you hold a deep power inside, in your hands the means, in your heart the will...you can do anything, Kagome...I know you can.'_

_**That is Love.**_

"You speak as if I am pure evil, I wouldn't have killed...all of you."

"Oh, how merciful, which unlucky soul would have been left at your murderous hands?"

"...why...Miko...I thought you knew. For the longest time now, my obsession has been...you. You and the Jewel...would make me the most powerful man-"

"Monster," She corrected sourly.

"...alive."

"NOT FOR LONG!"

_The anxiety that something is wrong; when words are no longer enough._

Pure energy shot out from her as she moved forward, her body moved with its own mind, skills developed over time guided her through several complex maneuvers to avoid being impaled by tentacles, all of which she'd picked up and learned from Sango, Miroku and Sesshoumaru. InuYasha was always so brash, he taught her only what _not_ to do in battle...she had paid close attention.

_The harsh words that leave the mouth, scarring the butterflies away._

"You'll die Naraku!"

"Is there no other way? I was so hoping you and I could be mated, we could bask in the power of the jewel, you could rule over all th-"

"SHUT UP! I'm so tired of listening to you talk! You don't know me, you know _nothing_ about me! I would die a THOUSAND DEATHS before mating a MONSTER like YOU! You are not a Demon, you are not a Human, and you are not a Half-breed...there is nothing that can describe you accurately enough the way _monster_ can..."

_The end of smiles as frowns and lines of worry are born._

"If that's supposed to be a compliment, I fail to see it as such,"

"Good!" She continued chasing him, no longer weaponless, she held Tokijin, not noticing the pulsating it was doing or the raw demon energy it was radiating and giving off. She kept slashing, charging, dodging, and yelling! "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!"

"Because...I've not yet done what I was destined to do,"

"You are a mesh of demons, you were never meant to_ do_ anything, you are a _mistake_...what's so hard about that to grasp!?"

_The glow that dies into depression as skin turns pale; eyes lose there shine._

It was possibly some form of luck, or maybe just good timing, watching the man before her smirk as he dodged another attack, stepping back only for his foot to meet up against the dead body of Kikyou.

In his surprise, he turned in mid fall onto his hands to keep himself from hitting face first into the ground.

"Looks like Kikyou agrees..." Kagome said, "Your time is up, Naraku."

_The cold of their back as they sleep facing away and far from you._

"...Mercy..." His eyes wide as she now stood looming over him.

Her eyes darkened with a dark energy, the light no longer present after the loss of Sesshoumaru, and Sango, Miroku and her son...with Kikyou dead, her soul was completely whole, her powers raging inside her, pouring from her hands, clashing with the Demon Energy of the blade she held. Her hands burned, but she didn't care, she hated the man before her, he had taken _everything_ from her! She raised the blade, it filled with the purifying energy that she wielded, _"...no mercy..."_ her voice cold in its whisper as she brought her sword down hard on Naraku's throat. He did not vanish, he did not turn into a puppet, or reappear behind her, nor did he dodge...Naraku...was dead.

_The separation they want; time alone to search new memories._

"Why does it feel...like everything I did...was for nothing?" Her tears fell without reserves, no longer did she make an attempt to hold them back...she didn't care anymore. _"Sesshoumaru..."_

_The gifts which ends, because the care is no longer there._

Kagome got to work quickly; oh how she wished she could use Tensaiga, but the sword would not pulse for her, it would not respond. She picked it up just to make sure, and to her surprise...it did respond to her touch, there was a light glow that surrounded her hand, leading up her arm before engulfing her body. Her next moments were spent in the presence of a man who looked like both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, wiser, stronger and a gaze much more intimidating.

_The nights you spend in completely different rooms contemplating reasons._

"_Gifted human, you have done what no one has ever been able to do."_

A dim smile pierced her lips, one which did not reach her eyes. "Cause a battle between brothers, create a war, and watch a massacre? Surely someone has done that before..."

He smirked, a hand lifted her chin and she stared into the familiar eyes of both her once best friend and crush, and her dead love. _"You gave your love to humans and demons, half-breeds and spirits...you have encouraged the world to work as one, defeated an enemy threat...you fell in love with Sesshoumaru...and he in turn...loved you. Do not doubt that for an instant."_

_The days watching TV on the floor as the other is on the bed browsing the computer._

"_The sword that you hold in your hand...will work for you...however, they were not meant to be brought back...just yet."_

"What? Why?! They didn't deserve death, and all I could do was watch! I was so useless-"

"_Cease your talking,"_

Kagome fell silent at his command.

"_They can be brought back...with the jewel...but not in this time. Like Kikyou, they have died, it was their time to go...but in another time..."_

"...reincarnation..."

He gave a small nod.

_The holidays spent away, at families; wondering what the other is doing._

She bowed, "You are Inu no Taishou, right; InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's father?"

"Yes, that is correct,"

"You have two amazing sons...I'm sorry that I couldn't save them."

"I lost only one son this war, while both may be dead, I only lost one...you saved the other...you saved Sesshoumaru...he will find you again, through time, he will be there when you get home..."

_Those lovely three words die; reborn into three different words._

The light receded back within the sword, and she called out to the jewel, smiling softly, sadly, as the jewel formed in her hands as one once more. "Midoriko...I'm ready to make my wish..."

"_What is your wish?"_

"You should know...I want all those who were wronged by Naraku, used by him, killed by him, destroyed, murdered or massacred by him, misled, betrayed or hurt by him...to be given a second chance at life..."

_The heart beat which once was strong, beating painfully slow each night._

"_Though time can be painful, it can be refreshing...new life reborn through the stars of time, fate will have its hand when they will be reborn, but know that their second chances will come...to ALL that were wronged by Naraku. This of course includes...Onigumo...Naraku's underlings...the Shichinintai...your friends of course, their families...and...You."_

_The time tears fall for no reason through the days unknowingly._

Kagome was stunned to say the least, as she watched the jewel rise up and glow brightly in the air, her friends did the same...then...they vanished, all except for the jewel was gone. She caught it as the glowing pink faded and the jewel lost all significance to the world. "Nothing but a marble now..."

She gathered all the swords of her friends, Hiraikotsu was too heavy, she had to drag it to the other weapons, but she finally had them all around her, in a protective little circle.

_The nightmares that plague you, until you become ill._

"I miss them already..." She closed her eyes and cried, it was becoming dark, and she was alone in a field that smelled of blood, surrounded by sharp and dangerous weapons. Sleep came in the form of nightmares, and she slept through the night, through the day...and through the years...when she would wake up next...would be where the next _chapter_ of her story...began...

_**That is Heartbreak**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I was having trouble deciding which story to start next, and so my mom picked one for me! Leave me reviews~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Accidentally In Love**

_**Summary: Kagome wasn't supposed to be there, it was an accident, a complete accident, so why was she here...why her...why was it always her? Why him...he was evil...she was pure...it would never work out...would it?**_

_**Anime: InuYasha/Harry Potter**_

_**Main Couple: Kagome/Salazar Slytherin**_

_**Genre: Romance / Adventure**_

_**Rated: M (Mild Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**_

**-x-x-x-**

"_Strange...she's surrounded by magic...though, not any type of European magic which I am used to..."_

"_Leave her as is, we can't get near her anyways,"_

"_Godric, you couldn't be serious!"_

"_Come now Helga, if there was a way to which we could move her to the Castle, than in a heartbeat I would...but clearly we can't touch her without being shocked by this mysterious energy the way that our charmingly curious Rowena was."_

"_Are you mocking me, Godric?"_

"_Of course not,"_

"_Has anyone thought to cast a spell of levitation?"_

"_Helga, that would be a tragic end for the young girl, I'm sure. Magic mixed with Magic could do horrible things if not done right."_

Kagome had been listening for far too long, the voices in her head, and finally forced herself awake, sitting up, her eyes fluttered for a few moments as she tried to clear from her vision the sleep left behind by a good night's rest, or in her case, horrible night's sleep.

Before her, she saw a figure kneeling down on the grass, staring straight at her, _shushing _those around her. The woman with beautiful, with long black hair and soft blue eyes, she was dressed in a dark gray and sapphire blue dress.

"_...who...?"_

The woman smiled, "So you are alive, at least. We were worried. You kind of appeared out of nowhere, fast asleep, with a magical barrier of some kind surrounding you. My name is Rowena...Rowena Ravenclaw to be exact, and you are?"

"...Higurashi, Kagome..."

"Last name first?"

Kagome turned to a man with black hair flowing well past his shoulders, tied tightly in a green ribbon, wearing emerald green robes, lined with silver and black. She nodded her head and watched him frown slightly at that.

"So you are from the Eastern Regions, I am Salazar, please call me such."

Again, she nodded, but kept silent. She wasn't sure where she was, aside from the obvious of not being where she'd been when she'd fallen asleep. She was sore, tired still, and her heart was still in pain, she didn't want to deal with any more of Midoriko's or Kami's plans for her. She just...wanted to sleep. She wanted to forget about it, about all of it, she wanted the pain to leave her, and if that was too much to ask for, than Hell be damned if they thought she wouldn't make the pain go away herself!

"Dear?" Rowena called for her attention, placing a hand on her shoulder as she realized with the young girls awakening, the barrier had faded.

"...I'm tired..."

Salazar glanced curiously to Rowena who too shared an inquisitive look. "You were just asleep."

"...I'm tired...of life..."

"Pretty weak, aren't you."

Kagome's eyes widened at those words, tears began streaming down her cheeks as the memories of her friends lives being torn apart, at not being able to save them...watching them fall one by one...right before her eyes. "...weak...?" She asked, standing carefully as she did, "I suppose, _you_...know what it means to be _strong_..." she scoffed, her eyes darkening a shade, her energy sparking dangerously around her, "You know nothing about me, so make no assumptions about my standing in either weakness or strength..." she turned and looked around, the weapons of her friends were long gone. She didn't know where to they had vanished, but they were no longer within her line of sight.

She left the four behind, still hurting over the brunette mans words, his bright red robes told her that he was probably important...somewhere, in the gold trimmings that lined the robes, she could only scoff mentally. She no longer cared about such high society things. There would only eve be one man who held her respect in such regards...and he was dead.

"Sessh..." she closed her eyes, still walking, she paid no attention to where it was she was going, in her mind, she was walking through InuYasha's forest, her bow in hand, her miko garbs donned, and it was sunny and beautiful outside. In reality, despite the clothes she wore being those of the miko, and the sky being in fact, very beautiful...she was nowhere near InuYasha's forest, and she held no bow, and her clothes were bloodied and torn. She was walking barefoot through a foreign forest, she was sure it was in Japan _at least_ though. After all, she could understand the three who had spoken fluently...though...the one gentleman with mysterious green eyes and black hair had mentioned something about her being from...the _Eastern Region_...

Shaking her head, Kagome pushed the thought out of her mind, it didn't matter what they had said; she was going to go home, find a way to the other side of the forest and retrace her steps until she found InuYasha's forest and the bone eaters well.

"_We were worried. You kind of appeared out of nowhere, fast asleep, with a magical barrier of some kind surrounding you."_

Kagome stopped walking; her eyes widened as the woman...Rowena's words came rushing back to her. Looking around curiously, the forest she stood in was dark, shadowed with monsters not yet reveled, and creatures not yet seen. She was sure it sparked with energy, something she couldn't see, but could most definitely feel...it was magic. She took a step back and stopped immediately, when something sharp was fixed to the middle of her shoulder blades.

"Move not human, for any step you take...will be your last."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed!**** Me: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know it's been awhile since I last updated and I'm sorry about that, but with hope, things will change and updates will come out a little faster than previously!**

**I'll be starting lists from now on, posting them at the end of each chapter, so you'll know what has been both updated, and next to be updated.**

**LIST**

**Rated M For Manicure – X**

**A Moment In Time – X**

**The Last to Know – X**

**Shine on Me – X**

**The Girl You Left Behind – X**

**Accidentally In Love – X**

**Stay Alive – Chapter Three Started**

**I Am Shades of Life – Chapter Two Started**

**The Shadow Bender - **

**I Say Yes – Next chapter in Journal**

**My Dirty Little Secret – **

**Me: The list will be made by Yuki subsequently, once I finish the last story on the list. Please Review, and let me know what you think.**


End file.
